Baymax's Observations
by TheBeautyInItAll
Summary: Hiro ran out of options a long time ago, so now he carves his skin for relief. And now Baymax won't leave him alone about it. [TW]
1. Chapter 1

Hiro sat in the bathroom holding the box-cutter up to his arm, wondering whether or not to keep slashing his arms up, or cut his losses before he gets another infection, and has to deal with Baymax. Damn robot, always noticing the "moderately infected lacerations" across his arms and thighs.

_I should just use the box-cutter to cut up the robot so it can't inflate... No. It's all you have left to remember him. __**Tadashi.**_

Screw him, for running into his own demise. He could have stopped him, but he just didn't.

**_It's because you couldn't work up the courage, because you are WEAK._**

When Hiro woke up, he went straight to the computer to look for bot fights. Tonight he could make some money, because money can make everybody happy, _Right?_

He stood up, and proceeded to trip, _"WHOAH!" *_**Thud... Hissssss* **_...Baymax._

The plump white marshmallow machine waddled over to Hiro and stood above him.

"I was activated by a sound of distress. It seems you have fallen, are you hurt?"

"No, Baymax. I just fell."

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

"Zero! I'm fine."

"I am going to scan you."

"No, that's-"

"Scan complete, you have not suffered any injury, but it seems the previously infected lacerations have now healed, after stitching and anti-biotics. There are also some more recent lacerations across both your arms and thighs. How are you getting these lacerations, Hiro? Are you getting in any sort of combat?"

"No, Baymax. I said I'm fine! Just shrink back down!"

"How did you get those lacerations, Hiro?"

"It was Mochi! Just shrink already!"

"Those lacerations are far too deep to be from a common house cat such as Mochi."

"Weedwacker accident!"

"Your neural transmissions indicate that your statements so far have been false."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY THEN?!"

"...The truth, Hiro."

_Hiro began to cry, he didn't want to admit what he'd done to himself, but no other choice was available._

"It was me... I did it to myself... There. ARE YOU HAPPY?!"

"What reason would you have to do this?"

"It was all I could do. I- I was just numb."

The robot began to download various files off the internet, and in a matter of seconds, he had downloaded a database on self harm.

"I have now downloaded a database on self injury. It helps to have others to help you through this tough time of your life. I have informed your friends of the situation, they will receive the message soon."

_No. Now they all know. How will you be able to even look them in the eye? Oh god._

**_I'm screwed._**


	2. 2: The Meetup

That afternoon, Hiro sheepishly walked down the steps to be greeted by Cass.

"Hey, Hiro. What was all the fuss about up there? I heard yelling."

"Oh, I was angry about Mochi scratching me again."

Hiro was just hoping to get out of the house, and bury his feelings in bot fights. But the damage was done. They all knew. Wasabi, GoGo, Honey, Fred... They would be here soon, but Hiro wanted to leave before then. He walked down the steps and saw his friends sitting at a table. **_He was too late._**

_No bot fights for you._

Hiro tried to sneak by while his friends had their faces in their phones, but Honey saw him walking to the door and stopped him.

"Hiro, we need to talk."

This caught the attention of everybody else. _**Damnit.**_

Honey led him over to their table, and GoGo ran up the stairs to his room.

_What's GoGo doing?_

Hiro sat in his chair, waiting for an onslaught of rage. He thought they were gonna be pissed off. But they seemed to be waiting...

GoGo came back down a minute later. _**With Cass.**_

"What is it, GoGo? Is everything okay?" Aunt Cass inquired.

"We just need you with us for this." GoGo replied, in a strangely soft voice. _Especially strange for GoGo._

The group waited for Hiro, and Cass looked around, puzzled.

"...What are you waiting for? Let it all out." Hiro's voice was stern.

"Hiro, what you're doing... We- erm... I'm nit really an expert with this kind of stuff, so... Well, we want you to be alright... What Baymax told us..." Fred seemed both confused and concerned.

"Yeah, Fred. I know what Baymax said." Hiro replied.

"What is this? What did Baymax-" Cass noticed Hiro's sleeve rolled up, revealing little red lines. "Oh god... Hiro..." Cass had begun to tear up. "I- I can't." Cass had begun to run back up the stairs.

At this point, nobody bothered to stop her. Everybody was looking at Hiro, specifically, his arm.

Wasabi had reached for his arm, and pulled his sleeve up. "Oh dear Christ." Wasabi looked like he was about to collapse.

GoGo looked at the cuts in horror. She looked worse than Wasabi. And Honey just stayed silent. Fred was trying to work out in his head how he could help out. You could see it in his eyes.

Everybody was silent for the next few minutes. Just hoping for somebody to break the silence. Which Honey finally did.

"Hiro, is it because of Tadashi?"

**_Tadashi._** _She got it. She got it spot on._

"He was all that kept me alive, and now? I might as well just be dead anyway. But I can't end it. I gotta stick around for Cass... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."

**That's it for now. I have a life of my own, so yeah. Might not update all the time. But I'll try. See you again! **

**Oh yeah, and I expected negative reviews, not positive ones. Thank you so much. It actually means a lot.**


	3. Apologizing to Fred

**Thanks for the support, you beautiful people. I will try to stay active on this story. I intend to make this story really long. Oh yeah, and prepare for feels**.

All Hiro could think about was what was going to happen next. His friends looked like a piece of their souls had withered away when they saw his arm. Cass hadn't even spoken to him. Just gave him dinner and went back to her computer, watching horror movies with Mochi. She just wanted to get her mind off it, but it wasn't working. No horror movie could be worse than this.

Pretty soon, Cass could be heard going to bed, and Mochi ran up the stairs and laid down on Tadashi's bed. Hiro felt worse than ever. He opened up his drawer to get his box-cutter again, but it would seem that Cass took it. _Typical._..

Hiro had snuck out his window, with Megabot, and ran to the nearest bot fight. Along the way he saw Fred sitting in a restaurant, eating sushi. "Screw it, if I apologize sooner, It'll be easier." Hiro whispered to himself, as he walked into the sushi restaurant.

"Fred... Can we talk?" Hiro had asked as he approached Fred's table.

"Oh, uh... Hey, Hiro... Yeah, sure."

Hiro hopped onto the chair, and Fred put on his best "Don't look at his arms" face.

"So... I just wanted to say, I'm sorry. I broke down, after the fire, and this seemed like all I could do. I don't know why, but it did. I'm so sorry."

"Hiro, it's okay. You've apologized to me enough. I'm with you in this, and if you need something, I'll be here for you."

That was the most serious Hiro has ever seen Fred. He saw the sincerity in his eyes. He trusted him.

"I- uh... Thank you. Thank you so much, Fred." Hiro had begun to tear up. "I... I should go before Cass sees that I'm gone."

Hiro had gotten his backpack and ran back home, ready for the morning, so he could apologize to everybody else.

Hiro, as he climbed back up into the window, had thoughts racing in his head. _I have to make things right. One down, three to go._Because he was lost in thought, he fell through his window, into his room. "Ow!" That was all he needed. "Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion."

**I'll keep going with this. Promise! Goodbye, all!**


	4. Chapter 4: Cass

_Goddamnit! Not right now, Baymax!_

Baymax was waddling toward Hiro, all the while, Hiro was just trying to hide all his stuff before Cass came up.

"You have fallen." The robot was staring at Hiro, while he rushed about his room putting everything back where it was.

"Oh, I didn't notice."

"Neural patterns indicate you are being sarca-"

"I am satisfied with my care! Shrink now!"

_Ah, hell. If me falling didn't wake her up, me yelling did._

Baymax walked back to his charging station, while Hiro was trying to think of some way to get out of trouble with Cass.

Footsteps were coming up to his room. She's coming.

"Hiro? What's all the commotion about?"

"Oh, I just fell out of bed. Baymax got up and I had to get him to shrink down."

"Alright, Hiro. I know you were sneaking out. You're not as quiet as you think you know."

"Agh... Alright, I was bot fighting. Sorry."

"How many times have I- I thought I told you- Just don't do it again, alright?"

"Alright, fine. Sorry."

"Good. Now I'm going to go to bed."

"Wait! Don't you want to talk about what happened earlier?"

"I know what happened, Hiro. Maybe tomorrow. I'm tired right now."

Cass walked back to her room, and Hiro began walking to his bed.

_Tadashi. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry..._

_My life's a mess, so I didn't update this for way too long. I understand if you've lost interest, and I'm sorry._


	5. Baymax

**Hey, all. I'm back, I suppose. I'm still dealing with a couple things. I might go into detail some other time. For now, have some BH6 fanfic on me.**

By morning, Hiro had slept about 2 and a half hours. Hiro had to smooth things over with everybody. What scared Hiro most was what would happen with Cass.

_She's your only close relative that's still alive, so you obviously have to apologize to her._

Hiro went downstairs to look for Cass. She was getting things ready in the kitchen.

"Hey, Cass?" Hiro had walked in and was hoping she wouldn't be to pissed about last night.

"Hey, Hiro. Something you need?" She smiled, but it was obvious that it was forced.

"Cass, there was something I wanted to talk about."

"Okay, what is it?"

"It's a-about what happened last night."

"You mean your arms.."

"Well, I mean I didn't think this was something we can just ignore... I- I was hoping we could talk about it."

"I don't know what there is to really talk about. It happened, and if you feel like doing it again, we can always talk it out, but for now, it's still kinda fresh. I'm just trying to accept that I'm not the only one who lost Tadashi..."

"Well, I wanted to apologize."

"And now you have."

Hiro didn't know what to say. Was it really that simple?

"I guess I'll go back upstairs then..."

Hiro ran back upstairs to get his bag and find everybody else.

"Ow."

Baymax began to rise from his charger.

"I was-"

"Alright, Baymax. Call Wasabi. Tell him we need to talk in the cafe."

"I will send the message immediately."

Hiro walked to his desk and grabbed a pen and paper. He was wondering what to say, but had no idea. He began to write some ideas for what to say, when Baymax turned to Hiro and started to speak.

"Your nerual patterns indicate stress."

"I'm just thinking, Baymax."

"Significant stress can cause emotional and even physical proble-"

"I said I'm fine."

"Some people suffering from depression may push others away. Your past behavior indicates possible signs of severe depression."

"And what is your point?"

"You should let others try to help you, Hiro."

Baymax was right. Hiro realized he had tried to keep everyone away after Tadashi died. He needs to let others help. Even more reason to make things right with everyone, right?


	6. Another update (Sorry!)

**This is another update. I just posted another chapter, and I said I'd go into detail with what was happening. So here it is.**

**I'm transgender, and I recently came out to my parents. They rejected it, denied it, and ultimately began to hate me.**

**As of February, my family has been emotionally destroying me. I think it might be abuse, but they keep up appearances so well, nobody would ever believe me.**

**So I write as a distraction. And sometimes I don't have access to a computer or tablet. Hell, I wrote the last chapter and this on my phone.**

**So if I don't write for a while, sorry. And if I lose readers because if it, sorry I can't update. If I lose readers because I've come out as transgender, then fuck you.**

**With love, May.**


End file.
